Over Taken
by Inspecteur
Summary: As the new boy which is hated by everyone try's to make something he gets caught but he isn't gonna be the same after his little visit at nowhere.


Okay this is in the Prison Break Catageory because it was from there which I kind of took the idea of a little part of it.

This has violence in it.

Prologue

As I look around my back I saw a police car. The police man in the car look at me and then pass in front of me. Just when the police car stop and had putted his sirens on. I turned around and started running. One of them got out and started running after me. I took a shortcut threw a fench and look in back of me. I didn't saw him anymore. I had lose him at least that was what I thought then a police car stop right in front of me. He took out a gun and pointed it to me. People which were walking around started looking at the police man and me. Just when a man started screaming ''Hey what is your problem pointing a gun to my kid.'' I look at him and it wasn't my dad then the police man look at the man approaching and said ''What is your problem he is stated missing.''

The man look at me and gave me a sign of the head to run when I had a chance. Then I look to see if there would be a place to run just when I saw Millom,Jerry,Mike,Seria,Mias all coming. Then the police man came to them and told ''Hey kids go play somewhere else''. Millom look at him and then at the gang and had a bat in his hands. Millom was the oldest of us he was 15 and had brown hair with blue eyes which where as dark as the floor of the ocean. He was tall about 6 feet tall. He was tall for his age. Jerry was the smallest of the gang and he had blue midnight hair. His eyes where blue but not blue like Millom he had pale blue eyes. He was 13 and he had no family except us. Mike he was the respect man in the gang he was 14 he had black hair and black eyes which you almost couldn't see the pupil. Why was he the most respected man he could get out with any girl in less than 2 minutes. That is not just why but he had already burned a police car and the police man didn't know it was him. He could face to anyone and everytime I got in trouble he would help me and one day my father had hitted me. He punch my father. I will always remember that night when he came in. He was bleeding from the nose and the mouth and he had a broken arm. My father was in the army so he was thought but Mike still made him bleed. Seria she was the only girl in our gang but we treated her like a guy you didn't want to mess with her or else you would get seen who was a girlie. She had brown hair and green eyes. Mias was the guy we all called Luck. Why? Because he had fought versus two police man and he beated them up and never got caught and the police man didn't remember him beating them up. One of them was no more a police man and was in a wheel chair because he was paralyze. He had black hair and his eyes where purple,green and me I have orange hair and grey eyes. They all called me Troubler. I had gotten this nickname because one night we where seating down on grass and an opposing gang had arrive and said ''Hey it is the chicken on our grass''.I had replyed saying ''Yeah it is true were on your grass because you two look like each other you look like shit''. That had made a conflict since then. I was 13 but I was less scared than everyone in our gang. I always search for a little fight there and there. I had always respected the gang and my parents had thrown me out of there house because I always came back at midnight or later and one night I came back with a box of 24 beer all empty and I was drunk. Since then I have no news of them and they have no news about me either. So now you know our gang. Millom started hitting the police car with the baseball bat and the front window broke. I started hitting the police man which was holding me. Seria took out a knife and made a flat on the car. The other one shoot the gun in the air. Mike and Jerry jumped on the guy with the gun and started hitting him. Then we all took off running. Jerry and Mike had took the gun of the police man. We runed for about twenty minutes when we arrived to our hide out. Jerry throwed the gun in the water. It sank to the bottom. That night we all made a fire and had fun except me. I don't know why but my family started missing me. I went to sit down beside the water. The gang didn't see me go. Then they saw me beside the water. They all look at Seria and told ''You should go see him your a girl he will be more confiance in you''. Seria then arrived beside me and asked ''What is wrong''. I look at her. I said ''Go have fun with them, I have bussiness to do''. She look at me with a scared face then she got up and went back to the fire. She knew when I meant I had bussiness to do there would be a fight going soon. Seria came to the fire. The gang look at her and saw her face and saw me started walking. They all said ''Shit''. I got on my bike and start it. They look at me and they all look at them kind of saying he doesn't have his driver license. I roared the bike and started going. I passed beside of them fast and Mike got on his bike and started after me just like everyone else. We where all going at 100 and I got on the high way. They knew where I was going. I was going home. Mike started doing a wheelie and pass beside two cars. I look back and saw them. I click on the nitro button. I started going at 130 to 140 to 150 to 160 to 170 to 180 to 190 then to 200. I was loosing them execpt Seria she had nitro to. She click on it and she was following me. Just when there was a police car after us and a helicopter saying ''Please stop''. I didn't listen and continued. I started turning and just when I got a bump I was now in the air I was kicking. I look down and saw my parents house. In a quick landing I fell on there roof breaking it. They where watching the news. Just when the roof broke. They turned and look at me. I had a mask on so they didn't see me. Then an other bike fell in the house it was Seria. I took my mask off. Just when they told ''You''. I look at them then reputed my mask on and pass threw a window breaking it. Seria started following me and then I didn't know what happen but I had been hit by a bump and I fell in the water just like Seria. I kept underwater. I hold Seria so she wouldn't go up. Then the helicopter said ''We lost them''. I went back up and look I saw nothing except a beach. We where on the island next to where I lived. I saw the helicopter searching on the other side of the river. Seria look at me then at the sand. She got up and started running. She went in back of a bush and stayed there for a while. Then I decided to go see she wasn't there anymore but there was a cell phone it was the one of Seria. I look aeround and saw the helicopter coming. She had trick me, Seria gave me up it wasn't her style. Then I look foward and saw something move I started running to it. Just when I jump. It was Seria she was hidden. I got down and look at her and said ''What is your problem why did you call them''. She look at me and didn't reply. I started to run again and the helicopter was closer now. The gang arrived and I pass running without stopping to talk to them. They saw Seria and ask ''What is wrong''.

She then said ''It is my fault I called the police to say he was here because I saw him with Maria''. They all look at her and said ''You where jealous you are in love with Mark. Why didn't you tell us we would have told you that he had a girlfriend. He will get under arrest because of you and ussually you didn't do that'' said Millom. I turned around and the police was still at my tail just when I look again in front I was punch in the face. I felled on my back. I look and it was the police. Next thing I knew I was in a bus. There was no one else except two police man. I look around and saw nothing except trees and trees. We were on the only kind of road I could see it was in dirt with alot of holes. Just when one got up and came to me and sat down on the other bench. I look at him and he look at me. He then took his gun and hit in my stomach. I close my eyes then my head hitted very hard on the window. I opened my eyes and saw that the bus was stop and we where in front of a building with high fence. The fence where about 15 meters tall. Alot of kids where in a kind of playground but with only benches or basketball court.

Chapter 1

The Noob

As I could see I was getting guarded by guards while I was in my cell. I was still thinking about Seria telling the police where I was. I kept asking me in my head How come did she tell? I was only aloud one visitor a day. It was the same for everyone. Everyone had visitors everyday it was there parents coming to see how much they where going. It wasn't them who send us here it was the police even without asking our parents if they wanted us to go there. Even if they would have ask my parents they would have said Yes. Every night I wanted to tell the police about my dad hitting me but if I would tell it my mom would kill me. She really could kill me for real. Why? One afternoon I remember I was 5 and a cat came in our house I was playing with it just when she cut the neck of the cat right in my eyes and I didn't stop crying and she cutted my arm with the knife I had to get alot of stitches. So that is why they would have said yes they did anything to not see me in the house. They didn't care if I came back at 6 :00 in the morning. So I was an other day in a cell for something that I did for fun. That was what I had in mind but it was really bigger than this. I was sent in prison for a murder that I did not do but I was complice of. That I didn't know until today I had got a visitor here it goes I will try to tell you like it went. The guard arrived and said That I had a visitor today. He got me out of the cell and attach my hands and feet. He didn't bring me to the normal seeing place. I was in a cage. It was my father which was my visitor. Just when I saw him I told the guard that I wanted ''To go back in my cell'' but he didn't send me back. My father look at me and started screaming at me and telling how a jerk I was for killing my mother. It will maybe appear that I really was a jerk but I killed my mother I was not going to hold it back. Just when he was about to rescream I told not loudly that I killed her. He then look at me and started hitting the cage and said to the guard to bring him out. He did and when I got out he jump on me and started punching me. The gang was visitors to but they didn't come close they where on shock of the reality I had just said. The guard took off my dad from me and I told to untie me just for a second. The guard look at me and look at the other guard and the other shook yes. He untied me then my father turned around. Just when I screamed outloud ''When I get out you will be the next to die''. He then turned back and hitted me in the face. I was bleeding and what was happening was the attention of the prison they where telling what was happening. I got straight up and started saying ''Now im tired of getting hit by you when I was a kid now see what im made of''. I got up and jump on my father he felled down. I started punching him in the face. I didn't stop and he was bleeding. Seria came forward and push me back just when I didn't notice I hitted her very hard that she felled down on the floor the gang started running and all jumped on me but before they could all the kids from around started punching them in a second they where down. I went to them and said ''In prison the stronger rules but none of you would understand that your all just some chickens scared of the police''.

The prison had change me and I was a new person when I came in Center A-Bal Cells people where clapping and screaming ''Yeah your the best kick his butt was the best''. One thing in this prison everyone like when there was a fight happening and even if you weren't friends and the guy won you would cheer him. I was a noob and for people who wanted to know noob meant newbie. I was making my place in this prison and that if you like it or not if someone was stronger than you, you would be not said to try and beat him up because more people would jump on you and really kick your ass. I was really kicking people down a stair. Like last night in a cell a fight was happening and one came blind because the other one didn't stop punching him in the eye and he was now in the hole. In this place if you where bothering someone you would get a pay back and sometimes it wasn't very fun to get one. If a fight was happening if you tried to stop it you would get hit by the peopel fighting they would fight versus you. In this place you had to respect the rules of the prisoners not the rules of guards. IF you tried to respect the two you would get mixed up because the prisoners is versus the rules of guards. As time could go by I only had seen a prison cell once on a trip with my school.

Chapter 2

Being OVER TAKEN

I where alone in my cell looking at what the kid in front of me was doing. On the sides we couldn't see because there where walls. The kid in front of me was looking at me like if he was scared of me but it was good to keep the mouth shut or if you didn't you would know it. The one beside two nights ago went crazy because he didn't kept his mouth shut but I was starting to get less respected by a group because I had took defence of the kid beside me. I kind of had power in the jail because I was the kind of kid who would never cry or be mad and even if they hit me it didn't hurt me so people wanted to be on my side instead of another. In the jail where I was it was the side of poor kids not rich kids who would go on theluxury side of jail. IF one of them came on our side he wouldn't leave very nice. So as ussually I was sitting in my cell with trhe door open everyone was eating in the other room. Just when a rich kid came in with another one saying ''Lets look at one of there prison cell there eating butr if there is one run or else we are dead''. The problem is that they came in my cell and at first they didn't see me. They look at my bed then at the cell just when they saw me by the door. They started saying ''Please don't hurt us we did nothing wrong''.

I look at them they where looking at me taking large breath just when I said ''Leave before they arrive or else it won't be nice''. HE look at me with a smile and made a sign with his head just when he pass beside me he said ''Thank you''. His friend was already running out and he started running too. When the kid closed the door and went in the rich side the other kids from the poor started coming in. They all look at me then a guard said ''Everyone in there cell''. The doors started to close but mine didn't just when the guard came in and said ''Here is your cellmate''.

I had no problem with that but my cellmate was the kid from in front. HE look at me and everytime I moved he kept as far away as he could. That night I had problem sleeping becaus ethe one on top of me every five minutes he check if I where a sleep. Then one time he was about to look at me and I had my fix on him he went up on his bed fast and hided under his pillows. HE just hided the head that was the last time that night he look at me. The next day there was something that was going to be the worst day of my life. It was time to go out and when I went out like usually im alone then the guy from the cell beside me told me that one of the rich kid came in and he was caught by someone but wasn't punch even had a slices blue on him. ''People says it is you''. I look at him then he was like eating his tongue because he wasn't very happy now. I got up and went to the side of the fence and said to the kid from the rich side to come by the fence and the worst was that he did came. I look at him and said ''You did the worst thing to tell that I didn't hurt you''. In a second I had my hand around his throat I was holding the neck just when one of the rich arrived and scream leave him alone. Then the part of the poor kids started screaming because we where now in a fight just when the guy started punching me I left the kid alone and took the kid and puted him on our side I started punching him in the face. I had hitted him about 10 times and he was now down bleeding from the nose the mouth and he had 2 black eyes just when the gurads came and took me. People all looked at me then some came in back of the guards and said ''Leave him''. The guards turn around and said ''Hey I don't talk to chickens so go back inside of your ass''. One of them started laughing then hitted the guard the guard went down on the floor just when some other people jumped on the guard. The other guards went back in and said

''We are lossing control of the ground''. IN a second you could see all the prisoners from poor class punching kicking the fench from rich to poor. If we would happen to pass the fence it would be a bloody afternoon for people. Poor class could fight because they had muscle and all. Rich class had tvs,video games so they where lazy. Just when I punch on the fence a hole broke and I repunch then a big hole appeared I could pass threw it. I started screaming ''I have a way threw''. People look at me and started going threw the hole. The guards look at each other and they knew it meant trouble. We started running on the other side punching any rich kids there was there. I was about to go punch one when I saw that he was 10. He was young. Just when a guy came and played football with him. When the guy got up the kid was down and I went to him he died. HE wasn't breathing anymore then I saw the guy fighting I started to run to him just when I touch his shoulder I started punching him in the face in a second everybody stop hitting the rich and look at the fight happening. The rich kids started running away. I was winning he started bleeding in the face. I was kicking his ass out of him I was getting my revenge for the kid he killed he was just 10. The other guy was full of blood on his shirt people where bleeding. In me I still had a good heart but it wasn't going to stay for long. The guards saw that a little kid was dead and the worst was that he was just a visitor he was the brother of someone in jail. The other guy tried to hit me but every time he would miss me. I jumped on him he went down I didn't stop hitting him I couldn't stop myself I was out of control over taken by anger but the worst was too come because it was the worst part of all next everything would go out of control it would be a war. Just when I started stopping hitted him I got up and what I thought happened I had killed him a guy of 15 years old I had killed him to revenge the death of the kid. The worst was that he was chief of a gang and now I had declared war versus them by killing him. Next thing we knew guards came and started hitting everyone. The next thing I rememebered was that I was now in my cell. My cell mate look at me more scard than before he was there when he saw me killing the guy. I look at him and said ''I won't kill you I revenge him for the thing he did''. HE look at me then he didn't even ask what did he do.Just when I heard ''No problem my name is Mick and the guy you killed was my brother and don't think I will try to kill you I hated him he always did everything to get me in trouble I would always have to do his chores my parents loved him more and im in here because one day I got mad and I puted my room and his on fire. Since then my parents kicked me out and wants to hear nothing about me they only wish one day someone would come and say im dead. They would seem sad when the person would be gone they would be screaming with joy''. HE had the same problem as me the two of us our parents wanted to know nothing execpt if we where dead. Since that night we've been friends I introduce him to our gang and he was now a part of ours. He didn't have the choice because the gang that his brother was in wanted to kill me and him. Since then we where covering each one our back. That lunch we where going he seated at a table waiting for me too come over with the gang just when the gang of his brother came and said ''Come in our gang or else die like all of them''. I look at him he look at him I did wait. When I was done I took the mustard bottle and went and sit beside him they look at me. I started to laugh and say ''SO chicken's what is this nice visit of yours now leave before you shit on our place''. They look at me and got up. THE gang was waiting for there lunch and where watching. In prison if you bother you only mess with it if I would win. I would be respected alot by my group. I got up and turned the mustard bottle over there heads and squeeze it. THE guy look at me and started to jump just when I moved and he landed on the ground . One came trying to punch me just when he miss him too but I didn't. I had hitted him in the face and was now on the floor. THE other one with mustard got up and came running just when he was about to get me I jump on the side he hitted face first in the table. HE started bleeding and went away like the rest of the gang. I sat down again and people where all looking at me. The gang which I was part of started clapping and screaming ''Yeah woo hoo''. Then the rest started screaming too. I was now starting to be popular just when the gang came and started hitting me with a chair it was the man with mustard and the rest of gang. The gang was now going to fight. For the first time Mick got up. They all look at him and said ''How a bitch can you be''. He look at them. I saw that he was going to go down just when I said ''Hey yellow shit man go shit in a bathroom oh yeah sorry the toilets are turn left then continue then turn right and there you will be and don't forget to take the one with a dress on the person it is for girlies like you. He got angry just when he was about to hit me I hitted him and it started a gang fight all my gang was fighting versus them. As it was going people where cheering for the gang they loved more and it went some of the time it was equal for the two. As punches where going here and there. Just when I look and didn't see Mick. When the guards arrived I look around and saw Mick on the ground. I came to him he was still breathing and I look at him while he look at me. Since I came here two kids had died. It was all my fault stuff came and stuff went but never would I forget him and the kid which was 10 years old. I got up and was brought in the hole. I sat down and look around I couldn't see a thing becasue it was black no lights open. I sat down just when I heard someone coming our way. The lights opened and I had problem seeing. It was an avocat. I got up and greeted her. She look at the door and she closed it. She put her bag on the floor and took out a computer. She got on a system and it was the system of the prison in a second the lights closed and the lights in the hallway too.She gave me a knife. She closed her computer. She look to see if guards where coming. She open a flashlight which now I could see her. She look at me and started taking a bit of her clothes. She then said ''Make like if you where agression me so the guards will come and they will see me you will be able to leave''. I look at her and nodded. I putted a hand on her stomach. Just when I got the memory of Seria telling the police. I took the knife she look at me and started to be scared. I had the knife in my hand just when I took her pants off. She had a g-string. In a second I was taking her g-string and started screaming ''Come on girl show me your body''. She then look at me and started to scream saying ''Help me I am getting agress help''.

A guard came running and open the door. She took him and started kissing the guard and took his hand and put one on her butt and the other one on her head. She puted her hands like if she was trying to kick him away. Just when another guard came in and said ''What the heck you where agreesion the madame''. Seria mother's started saying ''Yes he came in and trowned me on the floor if you wouldn't have come he would have started doing you know what''. The guard look at him and pushed him away from the girl and took out his gun and shoot the guard in the head. Just when he shoot everyone in the jail look around to see where it came from execpt our gang and started screaming ''It is time lets get ready for the battle for freedome''. Every one started getting ready. I went to the door and told ''Hi to the guard he turned around and look at me. Seria's mother got up and started saying ''Poor guard you got fooled by a Women and a boy. In reality your friend here never did touch me he came in and i started kissing him and putting everything like if he was the one aggression me. You killed him''. HE turned to the dead guard and was going to point the gun at Seria's mother when I entered the knife in his knife. HE fell to the ground.

Chapter 3

Battle for the Freedom

The plan had work like it was suppose I had killed one guard and a guard had killed an other guard what nice thing to do. Im so bad. I look at her and said ''Thank you but do you know what I will do when I will be out im going to go search for your daugther and I will make her suffer like she made me''. She look at me and nodded ''She will have search it I will say that I didn't know''. I nodded to her and started running in the hall way until I got to a cupboard. I opened it it was full of guns. I had tooken the bag and putted enough guns for all our gang and puted knifes and matracks. I was going to the door to the prison cells when a guard was walking beside me he didn't see me. I grab his neck and I swing his head to the side he fell to the ground. I opened the door and started screaming ''IT is now time to show who we are we will unit all the gangs togethier every prisoner lets fight togethier for our freedom versus the guards I got weapons but don't kill any prisoners okay''. In a second everyone was looking at them self and waited for me to open the cells. I went to the switch and opened cells 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 there where ten cells by each row. They all came lining up in front of me I gave everyone weapons I did it for everyone then at last was my gangs. I look at them and said to wait. I went to the front everyone was lining up to fight threw the doors because guards where on the other side to come and see what opened the cells. We had puted guys with guns in front on there knees and some in back of them standing. I look at my gang and gave them all guns and told them ''Follow me we will escape while everyone is running okay''. They all look at me and nodded. Just when about 20 guards opened the doors just when I screamed ''Fire''. In a second all the guards where on the floor. I went to the alarm and was going to click on the button of alarm but before it already was ringing. Everyone was running threw the doors you could here gun shots from prisioners to guards. My gang went down and we didn't follow everyone we entered a door. I look around and started to climb on a pipe while the rest of the gang was following. When I arrived upstairs I look at the door. Nothing no guards.I opened the door too meet with 2 guards. I took out my knife and gun. They didn't have seen me. I turned around to the rest and made the sign to be quiet. In one hand I had my gun in the other the knife. I look and entered the knife in the head of one of the guards and the other I shoot him in the head. They fell to the ground I made sign to follow me. We where walking hearing gun shots. We had now arrived in the guards room. No guards it was a miracle. Just when I was about to go threw a gun shot fired. I turned around nothing I look in front of me in the mirror I could see a guard. He was about 18 years old he had arrived there was 2 days ago I started yelling ''Don't shoot us we won't kill you okay''. HE then nodded. I went in and pointed my gun to him and took his gun. I said to th rest of gang ''Don't shoot him okay''. They all came in and nodded. I look at him and told ''Wanna come with us you don't really have a choice if we leave you here you will die''.

HE knew that it was the truth. He followed us. We went up an other pipe. He went up first and he did good because when the last was going up we where all up prisoners came in killing and shooting everything in the room. HE had almost would have died. We still continued on our way. We arrived at lockers. We all got change. The guard was still in his clothes there was still the pants and shirts of his suppose to escape. I putted my hand on his shoulder and said ''You better put this''. HE look at me and said ''Thanks to not have kill me''. I nodded when we where all change we continued our way. We arrived at the place I look at the grill in the floor I took it off and went down. Just when the last one was about to go down there was still the guard to go down. Guards where coming almost preparing to shoot. HE took the gun of one of our gangs and shoot it all killing 5 of the guards. He then jump down. We all started to run. The two guards left arrived at the grill. We where already running away. In less than 10 minutes we would be out this wall. We arrived at the window which was our way out the walls. Just when a helicopter passed. We all look at each other. The guard told ''I will make a diversion''. HE started running to the end of the hall look at us and screamed ''When I say go open the window and get out as fast you can. Go''. I opened the window and we where all out just when the guard jump out the window. We where at the right place to catch him the next thing we knew there was a big explosing destroying all the hall where we where and the guard was right the helicopter was there now. We all started to run in the woods. We ahd decided too take the woods instead of the road. Just when we got down and saw that the army was arriving with guns. THE next thing we knew was that the truck exploded. One of the kid had shoot it in the gas pump. We all started to run again. The kid was shoot to dead. We didn't stop to help us just when the alarm saying that prisoners had escape. We now knew that it wasn't about us just when we saw in teh road alot of kids runnign away just when we met with a kid running in the woods instead of the road. We saw that in back of them all there where police cars coming after people in the road and some had lights searching for people in the wood. HE was going to pass us. I got up and got him and putted him down. The light was now over us. I had made the sign to be silent. When the police had pass. I let him go. HE look at us and said ''Shit whoa the gang''.

''Yeah we are the gang one of them look wanna stay alive keep with us in less than a minute we will meet up with people which will make new indentites for all of us and I can make you one too''. HE nodded saying yes. We all started again meeting with people a minute earlier. They look at us and said ''I thought you where 8''. I look at him and said ''I will pay you more okay''. He nodded we all got in a car and we started on another road. In less than an hour we where now in the city and we now had all change look and hair style. I payed the man and he look at us and said ''Because you are a good customer here we have a place for you all with body guards and pay me 1000$ I will make you a mafia leader and them mafia assisants what do you say''. I look at them and shook hands which meant yes. The next thing we knew where that we where always followed by body guards with machine guns and shot guns that stuff. We now had new identity cards.

5 years later.

Chapter 4

A new start

I was now 18 years old and we now ahd all 18 or 19 there was just one who was 20. Seria's mother had stayed in contact with me she was now 23. Yeah she had got seria when she was 14. She lived like Seria in dispare. Seria was now 15. She was the youngest but now I don't know anyone of them execpt my new gang. That day was going to be one of a surprise. I arrived alone at Seria's house I was going silently she didn't know I was there just when I saw Seria's mother and telling Seria ''You know that the prison where Mark is 5 years back it had been over taken by the kids it is now today that in the paper that they say that 10 of the kids had escaped and there names where Mark Bonveil,Jerol Morine,Olavered Topano,Movain Topel,Galio Ornasce,Bovail Morain,Tovain Wison,Mark Dosendieveil and the last one Mark Voldano. THE guard was now a security in the universite. Seria look up at her mother and said ''Mark escaped''. She shown the page and was written in big black letters Nothing of them today we don't know if they are dead or not?. Seria look at her mom and said ''If he is alive maybe he will come after me''.

Just when I rang the door bell. I puted a hook so she couldn't she who I was. Seria answered telling ''What can I do for you''. I look at her she then called her mom. Seria's mother came to teh door and told ''GO to school Seria''. Seria went off. When she was out of view I told ''Hi Lisa''. She look at me and said ''How do you know that is my name''. I tunred around and nothign I took off my hook and said ''It is me Mark''. She push me in and closed the door. She look at me and ask me ''How old are you now''. I turned and said ''18''. She look at me and took me and started kissing me. When she came in the prison she was 18 I was 13. Now she always had love me. That is why I was taking care of Seria in the old times. I push her back she look at me and said ''What wrong''.

''Lisa im now a mafia leader I got bussiness to take and when I have someone in a family which is a problem to me I have to kill everyone but the problem is that your husband doesn't look like he wants to pay me and there is Seria''. She look at me about to go running when I took out my gun and shoot her in the leg. She felled down. She was about to scream when I shoot her 20 times in the head. Her husband was now coming in. HE opened the garage door. Parked his car and was now closing it he was about to enter the house door by inside the garage. I putted my hook on when he opened the door he went to the kitchen he didn't see the body of his wife. In the mirror he saw the body of his wife. HE then saw me. I shoot him 20 times to in the head. I went in Seria's room just when I saw a heart written Seria + Mark. That was why she had told to the police where I was she was in love with me and she saw me with another girl which made her jealouse. I took out a literand opened it leaving it and putted Seria's bed on fire. Just when 30 minutes later fire trucks arrived and Seria to arrived with her neigbors. I was waiting behind the car in which Seria came in. Seria's grand father arrived with his wife. I wen to them from the back and shoot him in the head just like his wife. They where in back of all. Just when some people realized they where dead. The police arrived looking at the bodies. Just when I saw Seria and she came to me. ''You what happened''. She was now pushing me and all the attention was now all on us just when teh gang arrived not my but my old gang and it seems that Seria was now there leader. I started to laugh. They all look at me just when I took out a gun. People where starting to be scared. It was pointing on Seria. Just when I heard Seria scream ''Who are you''.

That was the best question. Just when hummers started to arrive people got out counting all my friends from the mafia. I took my hook off and said ''Remind me now Seria''.

She look at me and said ''Mark''. ''Yeah good to see you do have a memory not like your father who is dead in the burning house just like your mother and yeah nice fire for a house surly when it started in your room by who ,yeah by me''. She was about to cry and she saw her grandparents. THE police arrived and took out thier guns. People where kind of still interesting in the hummers. Just when teh doors started to open. All my gang came out and started saying to the police ''You better put the guns down''. The police said ''Yeah right you don't have any weapons and who are u?''.

My gang took out thier shotguns and their guns out. First we are from the mafia and the person your telling to put down the weapon is the LEADER OF DRAGONALIA MAFIA''. The police put thier guns down. THE next thing we knew was that Seria and all the gang where running away. I puted my gun back in my gun pocket. Got back up in the car and said to every guy ''Get in your cars lets them have a bit of a life''. I closed my window and started off. The police look at us leaving. Seria and the gang where scared that we where following them. I was now on the road alone I wanted to have some time to think about what I had just did. I had killed people which didn't do nothing to me execpt Seria and his father. I was just missing Seria which was still not dead. I arrived at a stop. I had a modified car. Just when I saw Seria and the gang walkign in front of me. I started roaring my engine just when they where looking at me. They couldn't see inside of the car. They started walkign faster. Just when the light was green they where still in front of me. I pushed on the gas pedal just when they jump beside. I arrived at the club. I entered they all look at me and saw that I was part of the mafia. One of the police man which was there earlier was there. I arrived and sat beside him. He look at me and got up and was about to go when I said ''Sit down or else you will be dead before you arrive to the wall''. He look at me and sat down again. I had commanded some beer. I got up and said ''Have a good night''. I had slide my hand in front of his drink and there was a paper. HE opened it and it was written Here with this money leave town even leave the province it would be better for you. He look and there was 1 million dollars in it. He turned and look at me and went away. I arrived at a seat and sat down there was a girl coming to ask if I wanted anything I look at her and said can I have another beer. She nodded and went away. I was alone in the part of the club. A girl sat beside me and started taking her clothes off. She was drunk. I took her clothes and putted it on her. Then the waiter came and said anything else I look at her and she said ''You want coffe''. I nodded. She then went away again and in less than five minutes she was there. I took the coffe. She went away. I started making the women drink the coffe. She then went to sleep on my shoulder. I took a pillow and a blanket and made her sleep. Just when a guy came in. Pointing a gun at me. I look at him and said ''What you want''. The police man had returned and saw that I was being pointing a gun. HE then started screaming pointing his gun at the man telling ''Police put your gun down''. Just when a wave of people ame and he couldn't see anymore. Just when he heard gunshots. People started to panic. HE was now in a wave of panic people. I took the women and went down the stairs. She was now in my arms. I arrived at my car and putted her in the car beside her. I look in her pockets and founded her card it wrote that she lived in the campagne. I started off. I went on teh street and started goign for the street which would bring me too her house. It was about half an hour since we had left the club. I had the windows shut. We surly be arriving to her house soon. Just when I saw the first house it wasn't it. I look in the mirror on the girls side. Just when I saw she was waking up. I was still on the road I was starting to be a little bit tired. Just when I saw an other hosue and this one was the right one. I arrived in the entrance just when a man was out and look at me. I opened my door. HE was looking at me. I shut off my lights. The man got up. I got out and said ''Are u Johnny Morcan''. HE got up and said ''Yes why''. I look at him then I went ot the side.

I started tellign ''IS this your daughter''. I took the girl out. HE then had a smile on his face. HE went to the dorr I went with the girl too. When I arrived he opened the door. Inside of it was a big room with alot of furniture just when a women got up and started crying with joy. She took the girl. The man and the women went away with the girl. I closed the door. I look on the photo and saw a picture of one of the guards that was at the jail. Just when I remembered that I had killed that man on the photo. The man returned in the room. I look at him and I started going to the door. HE look at the picture and said

''THE man on the photo is my brother five years ago he work in a jail for kids with me but one night a fight started and since then I don't know anything about me im sure he is occupied rebuilting it''. I look at him and started saying ''He won't retalk to you he will never talk to anyone he is dead''.

He look at me and said ''Yeah right who told you that''.

''I killed him I didn't kill you because you didn't seem to want to hurt us I was with the gang who runned away with you im the one who told to not kill you''.

He then look at me and took out a gun then was about to shoot me when I took out my gun first and I was faster than him I had now shot him in the head. I went in the room where the women was with the girl I shot the women in the head. The girl was about to fall just when I caught her. She was about my age just when I saw that she was naked. I check in her ward robe and I started dressing her. I went out and opened the door of my car I putted her in the back on the floor. I got in my car when the mafia cars arrived. I look at them just when I saw that they where mine. I was about to open my door when I saw them starting shooting the windows of the house and one of them started shooting my car. Thw indow in the back was now broken. I was now on the floor too. I took out my gun and started shooting threw the back window in less than a minute one of the hummers explodedmakign them fall down with there heads down. I took the girl and putted her in the car beside my car. Which was a hummer. I closed the door. I was about to go in the house. When they started getting up. I look and they where coming. I putted my hoiok on my head. I tunred and started shooting. I hitted one in the amrs the othe rin the head. Some more arrived noiw taking some shot guns. I arrived in the house just when they started shooting. I look around and saw some keys I took them and saw that it was written hummer. I was about to go back when the door slammed open. I opened the first door I saw. When I tunred back I saw that there was alot of weapons. I took one out which was a machine gun. I took it and opened the door and started going behind the sofa. Just when they entered the living room. I got up and started shooting. I now had killed everyone in the house I arrived at the door and started shooting hitting all the hummers. Every of them was hiding behind of the hummers. I came back to the gun room and saw a bazooka. I took it and went back to the door and took aim. Just when I saw one stand up I shot and the hummer now exploded. Neigbors started to open there doors. Some went back in and called ''The police''. Some went to get there kids who where on the ground. I look around and saw that they where coming closer. I then look around and saw a flamethrower. I got up and satrted burning the sofa. They had come in the house and where now firing every where. The only problem was that I was in back of them so when I arrived at the door I made one of the vase fall and they turned around. I didn't know what took me but I smiled and burn the hallway to the door. I turned around and saw more guys behind the hummers. I then heard sirens of police arriving. I jump in front of my car. Then i went between the hummer of the guy I had just killed in the house which was the father of the girl which was in the hummer. I opened the door and started the engine. Next thing I knew where that police where out of the cars and shooting at the other guys. Soon one of the police car exploded. I pushed the pedal and started moving I was moving quite fast but not very fast. Next thing I ken was that I was now pushing the hummer in front of me. I then push the brake and started rewinding. I then repush on the gas and I went on the road and started leaving. I look in the mirror and saw that they where after me. I look in front and saw a board saying Quebec city go left. I was now on the highway just when I look back at the mirror. It was the scariest part of my life the girlI had saved was pointing a gun at me. I look at her and she look at me. I was sure she was as scared as me. JUSt when one of the hummers hitting us in the back she tunred around and saw humemrs with people who had guns in there arms. She tunred back at me and ask me ''Who are you and what is happening''?

I look at her then at the mirror just then i took the gun from my pocket I opened the window and started shooting at them. I had miss. She then putted the gun on my head. I look in front and saw there was no car the only one I could see was at miles away. I look at teh girl and in a second my hands went off the wheel. She satrted looking at my hands and in front. I hitted her in the stomach knocking her out for a bit I took her gun and started shooting threw the back window. I hadn't miss this time I had hitted the passenger in the hummer behind me. I turned back in front and saw a truck going out of the wood. I turned really rough . I hadn't got hit but the next one wasn't that lucky he had gotten hit. I look at the girl she was still down. I look in front and I left the wheels again. I took the girl by her arm and putted her like good in the bench. I attach her like someone normal with the seat belt like if she went asleep. I got the wheel again and I saw a helicopter in front. I was going to fast and she was very close just when I heard the gun of the helicopter shoot I got down bring the girl with me. The bullets where breaking the window I was tryign to cover the girl because she had nothing to do in this. That was what I thought. Just when I was covering her I saw that she had a tatoo on her lower back. IT was like mine. That was the problem that made me regret the most was that I had lost the control of the hummer and we where now in the woods just before we hitted a tree. I took the seat belt of her. I opened the door and went to her side. I had opened teh door. I took her out and putted her on my back. I hidded behind a tree. The hummers continued without stopping to see if I was dead or not. That was where I saw that the helicopter wasn't just after me. I started walking with her on my back. I thought that I shouldn't have to stay here. I was walkign without knowing where I was going but I thought it would be better than staying over there. JUSt when I heard cars coming. I look down and saw that I was on a sand road. They could maybe help us. Just when I saw one of them it was a hummer. I started running she was still on my back. I sat down and hidden behind a tree and waited.I was sitted and the girl was in front of me sitting down her too. I was holding her. Just when I saw she started to remove. She turned her head and was about to go say something I putted my hand over her mouth. She look at me just when she saw the persons with guns. She came much closer to me that it was like I was getting stuck between her and the tree. At least it was normal she didn't know what the heck was happening.For people which didn't know what was the cobra meaning was that when I was 13 I was in love with Seria's older sister she was my age. We where born on the same day. She liked to stay with us but mostly with me. It was just later on I figured out that she was in love with me. She had made the same tattoo as me. ON her lower back. So I think it is her but im not sure.You will say why is she with the other family then, that you will understand at the end of the chapter 6. IT is very easy. She look at me

I was looking at her in the eye too that is where I figured out she was Sally.I turned my head and look no sight of one of them. I didn't even here them go away. I took off my hand off her mouth. She then said ''Mark is that you''.

Chapter 5

Trouble

T for truth,R for respect,O for Over,U for Utality,B for Battles,L for Life,E for Equality

This where the words of my childhood. If you would have broken them you would have been strap to a piece of wood and would be tortured. Today I had broken all of them. I hadn't told the truth to Sally,I hadn't respected the guard,I didn't give up I killed some of my friends,I hadn't been useful,I could have continued to fight instead,I took the life of someone who hadn't to do with it. I wasn't equal with the guard. SO that was the worst part in all. I hadn't followed the rules. I turned around and saw them coming our way. I look at the girl and said ''Start running''. She got up and started running. The guys all look at her run. I took out my gun and started shooting at them. As a rainstorm of bullets was happening Sally was running away. In an instent I thought I was going to get hit just when. A shotgun was shoot not at me but at the other guys. I tunred around and saw a man. HE nodded I nodded back. I restarted shooting. More and more of them where falling down. In an instent there was just one person left. I got up and started running after him. The guy tryed to stop me but I didn't listen to him the next thing I knew was that he fired a bullet and it arrived in my leg. I felled down. HE came to me and putted me in back of a truck. HE started moving I look at him and he didn't look at me. We arrived to a house. HE opened the door. I look at the house and the door opened and Sally came out. I opened my door. I stand up and took out my gun and pointed it to the man. He look at me and putted his hands in the air. Just when another women came out and started to scream. Sally look at me and said ''What are u doing''. I look at her and turned my gun to her just when the man started running to the truck I turned and shooted I had shoot 5 five times. I had shoot 3 times in the left foot and 2 in the right foot. HE was down in pain. I almost was missing a toe yeah he had just got me the toes noting else me I had gotten him in the knee. We brang him in the kitchen. He look at me and said ''Nice shooting kid just one thing you need to know go down to the basement and you will find a computer which will talk it will tell you how to make yourself a better killing machine don't tell this to my wife she will hate because you shoot me so im going to the hospital I won't die but go kill does man which where over there a second ago.''. I look at him and nodded I started to walk. When I arrived to the door I stop and listen to him in pain. Then I recontinued my way I opened the door and continued in the hall. Just when I arrived at the wife and Sally. I look at the wife and said ''Where is your basement''. She look at me and said ''Down the hall turn left''. I nodded and continued on my way. Just when I arrived at the end of the hallway I turned left and went down in the dark. There was a small light which was realy dim. I look and saw that it was the computer it started talking saying ''Hi my master told about you coming and all so you want to learn to become a killing machine. Okay first thing first is do you want to learn in the dark or the light''. I click on the keyboard and written Dark. I look at the stairs and saw that someone was there it was Sally. I turned back to the computer and it showed a photo.

For the last 2 months I was training and today it was the time where I would test my abilitys. That morning when I woke up I went in the dining room and saw that the man was back in a wheel chair. Her wife look at me with a smile and said ''Honey you where right he is a nice little man he makes me remeber that kid we had but we gave away because we didn't have enough money to make him survive. I look at him and then at her and ask ''What are your names?''

They look at me and said ''Mine is Marco and her is Mally''. I look up and said ''Do you send cards to the boy''. They nodded yes. I look up at them and said ''Mom,Dad''. They look up and said ''What your kidding your not Mark Volcando''.

I look at them and got up and went away I opened the door to go outside when my father putted his hand on my shoulder I look at him and he said ''I got a present to you I was about to send it to you''. He went to the garage I look at him while he was opening the door. When it was completly open I saw a sport bike. HE look at me and said ''It is totally equip to go at 400 km an hour it is teh fastest bike ever to be fou

nd on earth and it is me who made it''. I look behind the bike and saw other bikes and cars which where all modified. Just when I saw Sally with the mother in the front door. I look at Sallythen at my father and said ''Do you have an other one for Sally''. The next thign I knew she was jumping on my back and smiling.

She wouldn't have that smile when she would know I would be searching for her sister to kill her and me too have killed her mother and father. Just a week ago I had peek in her room to see that she was lookign a photo of her family and said ''The person who killed you I will revenge him I promise''.

Since that day I had been on my guard and not very talking to her. When she went back in the house. I turned to my father and said make it only go at 200 km an hour for her''.

He didn't ask question and did it. Later that day he arrived to me in my room and pointed outside the window. I look and saw hummers coming. I took my gun. I yelled ''Everyone in the basement now''. The man stayed with me but Sally and the other one went down. I look threw the window and saw them get out with some shout guns and machine guns. Next thing we knew they started shooting I got down and the man jump down from his wheel chair and waited until gun power where finish. I look at him and saw Sally up she took the man in her arms and took the wheelcahir by pushing it with her feets she push the wheelchair downstairs and carried the man. I look at them and loaded my gun. They where lookign at each other. I opened the door and they started shooting. I got up and started shooting some fell down of scare or they where hit. Most fell because they where scared. Just when I heard sirens arriving. I look at them and I saw that one got out a rocket launcher and shoot. I got down and just when it pass threw the window and it exploded. The hummers where all leaving again. Just before I fell asleep. Sally look at the ceiling which see was in the basment and Marco and Mally too where watching in terror. The fire was now all over the walls. Marco look at Sally and at Mally. Just when they saw someone at teh door and they said ''Oh g'' they coudln't even finish there sentence before Mally felle down from a gun shot in the head. Marco look at Mally down and started crying. The guy pointed the gun to Marco and shooted in the head of Marco. Sally was looking at the guy when he came to her and hitted her in the face. She fell down. HE putted the gun in her hand. I look up and saw nothing execpt a broken house. I got up and went to down the basement to find Sally hoilding a gun adn Marco and Mally dead. I look at Sally which she was down. I took my gun and pointed it to her and started to feel a little thing I had never feel before. I shooted two times in the head of Sally. I went up to teh secoond floor. Just when I heard bikes arriving. I look and saw that it was the old gang. They took out guns and poitned it to me. I turned aroudn and started walkign away. Just before I went away completly I tunred around and said ''Sorry Seria but Sally is dead because of me I killed her because she killed my parents''. She look at me and started to fell down on her knees and started to cry. The gang look at me and said ''What was the point of telling it in her face''.

I turned around and started to walk to the building and I opened the door and got on my bike. I puted the mask which was there. Before goign away from the absement I had tooken the device and destroyed the computer. I opened teh motor. The gang look at teh door when they saw me get out at full speed. I was now going away. Mike look at Seria then Seria started running in too the house which was kind of destroyed. Seria arrived down when she saw Sally standing up and looking at her. Seria started saying ''Fu I thought Mark had killed you''.

Just when she arrived close to her she untie the hands of Sally and Sally fell down just when Seria saw blood from the head of Sally. The rest of the gang was arriving down. They saw Seria on her knees crying. They still heard my bike going.

I was going at full speed on a dessert road. Only sand was in front of me. I was not even looking in back to see if they where trying to follow me. I didn't even care if I would crash because I ahd lost everything life had gave me. I was now a man of dehonor. Even in the newspaper it didn't stop saying that the 3 World War will happen between Authority and Mafia. IT was true there was a war going on and it was me who started it. It is me who made plenty of people die and they where innocent people. They didn't have to do anything with the Mafia.


End file.
